1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the testing of drums or containers and wherein the machine or apparatus can be a multiple automatic submerged tester, or else the principles of the machine can be utilized in a single automatic submerged tester.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
Heretofore various types of container testers have been provided, and exemplary of the prior art are the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 369,539, W. B. Mann PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,690, R. 0. Henszey PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,552, H. L. Davis PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,919, R. L. Mucci, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,432, P. H. Gundal, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,883, N. E. Gelston, II
However, neither these prior patents nor any others known to applicant disclose applicant's inventive concept.